Oftentimes the need exists to view the graphical user interface (GUI) of one device on another device. For example, if a problem arises on remote device, a technician at a viewing device may be able to address the problem by signing onto a computer and viewing the GUT of the device with the problem. This eliminates the need for the technician to travel to the problem site.
Products currently exist for sharing a device's GUI with another device. In such products, a client (the viewing device) links to a server (the remote sharing device) either directly or via a modem. Once a link is established, the remote device provides its graphics to the viewing device, where the graphics can be viewed. This type of screen sharing is common on private local area networks (LANs). However, because the remote device must be addressed directly, this type of screen sharing is generally not usable over a public network, such as the Internet, particularly in cases where the remote device is located behind a firewall or other security system.